END OF THE ETERNITY SIDE STORY: Departure For Never Ending Tomorrow
by Andou Masaki
Summary: A retelling of End Of The Eternity: Resonance of Fate's Episode 28. The day when our OC and Hayate officially becoming couple. One-shot fanfiction and was written when I currently having a mild writer's block.


**END OF THE ETERNITY SIDE STORY**

**~ Beyond The Möbius of Time ~**

**Departure For Never Ending Tomorrow**

**By:** Andou Masaki

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Revisiting my very first or second fanfiction after what I have experienced in these past two months really gave me an inspiration to rewrite one of its most memorable episode in this one-shot fanfiction. The entire story itself was based on End of The Eternity: Resonance of Fate fanfiction, as to be more specific it's Episode 28. I found this episode happens to be somehow uplifting as my OC was actually based on myself, as well as how I truly cherished the opportunity in which have been given to me to write this particular episode back then, almost four years ago. Because of that, without any further delay, let us revisit this particular episode for one more time with new and fresh look in order to cherish what have been transpired on that particular day, a small yet precious encounter.

Please enjoy.

Sincerely;

Andou Masaki

_(Note: PTX-002C/H Gespenst Haken that Ave received when he made his choice was actually GNY-001A Gundam Astraea Type A, a second generation G-unit in which perfectly concealed underneath the exterior of its armour plates)._

* * *

**ACT 1**

_"Someone once said that…"_

_"Even though each one of us took a different route here, it's alright…"_

_"Through trials and uncertainty, as we met and parted…"_

_"Yet, this very bond that we form and nurture together has created this world of today and tomorrow…"_

_"And this world that we have created together with others is beautiful, indeed…"_

**ACT 2**

"Did you find it interesting, Ave-kun?" curiously asked Shari, as she peeked at a schematic of GN-001REIII/F Gundam Exia Repair III on Ave's desktop computer in front of her. "Its overall performance should be equivalent to Celestial Being's fourth generation Gundam such as 00 Gundam. Nevertheless, I could only say more about it after we complete our real combat simulation this afternoon, Shari…" calmly answered Ave back before he handed a thin A4 folder at the young female Device Meister, Executive Officer Assistant Shario Finieno in return. Shari herself was only happily smiling at Ave before she responded back at his answer just now. "From what Mary-san has told me, Exia Repair III is actually a refurbished and upgraded version from Exia Repair II that you previously piloted during McGillis Fareed Incident, Ave-kun. Nevertheless, its overall combat performance should be comparable to Celestial Being's fourth generation Gundam unit, I believe…" responded Shari back, as she once again happily smiling at the said young Time Diver, Ave before inspecting the thin A4 folder that he (Ave) gave her (Shari).

"Well, we can definitely find out about that, Shari. Since I will test pilot Exia Repair III this afternoon while experimenting with its new armaments as well…" once again replied Ave back before he decided to also give Shari a Takamachi-style reassuring smile of his afterwards. Shari in return was only letting a small chuckle out, as she responded back at Ave's reply just now. "I definitely look forward to see that, Ave-kun. Since Technical Division 4 would also field testing instructor Takamachi's EM Equipment, Pile Smasher that Caledfwlch Techniques has manufactured and sent us…" responded Shari back before she cheerfully expressed her enthusiasm to see both Exia Repair III and EM Equipment, Pile Smasher's actual combat simulation this afternoon. "I'm glad that you're highly anticipating it, Shari. By the way, what do you think about those two senjutsuki blueprints shown in that folder?" asked Ave while replying back at Shari's respond as well, in return.

Once again Shari decided to inspect the said thin A4 folder's content that she just received from Ave. Within the aforementioned thin A4 folder itself, Shari then found a pair of schematic blueprint for Project Prominence's XFJ Program (Plan) and Phantom Works, in which also happen to be a development Program to upgrade the existing Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) or senjutsuki by acting as a successor for its previous program prior to Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ZEUTH's involvement in both Alternative as well as Unlimited Worlds. Shari quickly identify those two blueprints as Test Type-01 Shiranui Second in which previously also known by XFJ-01 Shiranui Second name and F-15SE Silent Eagle together with its Japanese's export variant, Test Type-02 Gekkō.

Both Shiranui Second and Silent Eagle were candidates for United States of Japan's next generation Tactical Surface Fighter, as they have been intended to replace Type-94 Shiranui and Type-89 or F-15J Kagerō. Shari remembered on how Ave has been involved with both XFJ Program and Phantom Works ever since they visited Alternative and Unlimited Worlds in the past. Because of that, his involvement has definitely helped XFJ Program and Phantom Works to speed up the development process for each of their flagship Tactical Surface Fighter, XFJ-01 Shiranui Second and previously cancelled F-15ACTV Active Eagle from Boeing's Phoenix Initiative in which would later on becoming a base for Phantom Works' F-15SE Silent Eagle. His passion and dedication has indeed helped both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds survived in the end, as Shari without a slightest doubt admire him for that.

"Both are good machines, Ave-kun. Although I'm sure that you will favour Silent Eagle more than Shiranui Second due to its limited stealth capability. Am I right?" asked Shari back while answering Ave's question just now. "Actually, I always hope that United States of Japan would adopt both Shiranui Second and Silent Eagle rather than choosing only one of them. Since they also need to face enemies other than BETA, having more flexibility in their tactics and combat doctrines would undoubtedly beneficial for them, I believe…" answered Ave back, as he expressed his view over the state of their own third newborn world's United States of Japan after it merge with both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds' Empire of Japan. Shari in the meantime could definitely understand Ave's concern, as Break The World and First Defensive War has drastically change the state of countless multiple multiverse out there with each of their own timelines somehow intertwine or even completely fused into one.

Everything seems to move extremely fast, as Shari remembered on how she together with her mentor, Mariel Atenza has just witnessed the real combat simulation for both GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 in which happen to be a proof-of-concept upgrade for GNY-001A Gundam Astraea Type A and GN Drive Tau-powered GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F that was happen to be a proof-of-concept upgrade for GNY-001B Gundam Astraea Type B respectively. From her own point of view alone, Shari never once guessed that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 and Caledfwlch Techniques would create any non-magical military hardware such as Gundam-type mobile suit. Yet, the fact that they were now get directly involved in non-magical military hardware development such as mobile suit, Tactical Surface Fighter and EM Equipment has reminded Shari more about how much their world, as well as these entire countless multiple multiverse have changed due to Break The World.

Nevertheless, Shari always firmly believed that such changes was never inherently bad. Especially when she remembered on how through such changes alone, Break The World has also brought countless precious encounter in which proven to be preciously dear for her. Because of that, as she decided to respond at Ave's answer just now, Shari once again remind the aforementioned young Time Diver in front of her on how his wish to protect this third newborn world and countless other multiverse out there was indeed correct after all. "It would without doubt be ideal if United States of Japan decided to adopt both Shiranui Second and Gekkō simultaneously, Ave-kun. Nonetheless, I'm sure we would still be able to protect this countless multiple multiverse even if they decided to only choose Shiranui Second or Gekkō instead. Am I right?" cheerfully replied Shari back before she tried to reassure Ave that everything will definitely be fine.

"You certainly are right, Shari. Since in the end, United States of Japan's decision alone won't be enough to determine this entire countless multiverse's fate. Still, I won't deny that choosing both Shiranui Second and Silent Eagle together instead of just one of them would greatly boost our strength in any upcoming battle, I believe…" responded Ave back, as he was also acknowledging Shari's reply just now. "I hope such upcoming battle shall never come, Ave-kun. Anyway, other than field-testing Exia Repair III this afternoon, I heard you and commander Yagami would have another date. Am I right, fu, fu, fu?" playfully asked Shari, as she almost instantly switched to her "gossip girl" mode when questioning about Ave and Hayate's plan for romantic dinner this evening. Ave in return was only letting a small sigh out before he answered Shari's question shortly afterwards.

"Hayate-san invited me for dinner tonight, Shari. Since she wishes to personally thank me for assisting her during Frozen Teardrop Incident a few months ago. Hopefully you don't get any weird imagination already in your mind, as she won't be wearing any legendary sexy maid uniform in which Amakusa's Saint, Kaori Kanzaki previously worn…" calmly answered Ave back, as he once again let a small sigh out when noticing Shari's playful grin in return. "Oh my, you are hopelessly clueless Ave-kun. Commander Yagami would almost certainly willing to wear this aforementioned legendary sexy maid uniform if you asked her to do so. Since she loves you as much as you love her or Einhalt loves both of you and Vivio. There is no doubt about it!" once again responded Shari back, as she reassured Ave that their beloved adorable commander, Hayate Yagami has fallen in love with him.

"Are you sure that would be the case, Shari? Since Hayate has always friendly with almost everyone that she met and befriend with…" replied Ave back while arguing at Shari's assessment and respond just now. It was when Shari quickly shook her head before she lectured Ave more about girl's feeling and romance despite never actually had been in romantic relationship to begin with. "Awww, c'mon Ave-kun. You should know better since commander Yagami is always spoil you as much as how sergeant major Eins and Einhalt do. Since those two are also undeniably love you as well, there is no doubt that commander Yagami is also loves you as much as those two…" explained Shari while playfully grinning at Ave as well, in return. Ave in the meantime was only quietly let a small sigh out before once again tried to argue back at Shari's explanation just now.

"As far as I know, Hayate-san is always friendly with almost everyone. Also, I'm not a special person that would deserve Hayate-san, as well as Reinforce and Einhalt's love, Shari. Since the choice that I've made in order to fulfil my own selfish desire has inadvertently dragged almost everyone into this seemingly never ending conflict across multiple different multiverse. Because of that, I don't think that I could get Hayate-san, as well as Reinforce and Einhalt involved deeper than they already have…" calmly argued Ave back while smiling at Shari as well, simultaneously. Nonetheless, Shari realized that Ave was actually tried to protect his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms by pushing them away, little by little. Even if he actually felt lonely because of that, Ave has made his decision on fulfilling the very role as another Time Diver, in which also inadvertently isolate him in the end because of that.

Shari wished that she could argue back, as in her view alone, Ave deserved Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt's love. He had done everything within his own capability to safeguard their world's future. Even if it always happen to be a Time Diver's destiny to maintain balance across this entire multiple multiverse itself, Shari firmly believed that he or she has every right to love and be loved back. Unfortunately however, she could never convince Ave to think otherwise, as he left her behind to test pilot Gundam Exia Repair III. In the end, Shari could only hope that Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt were able to convince Ave that he also deserved to love and be loved by them as well, after all.

**ACT 3**

The very first impression that Ave had when piloting Gundam Exia Repair III was undoubtedly pleasant. Its spacious cockpit block with more advanced 360-degree panoramic monitor has provided Ave with a better view towards his surrounding area more than the standard (linear) cockpit block system of Gespenst Haken and Gundam Astraea Type A or B. The other thing that he noticed almost instantly was the folding and unfolding speed for Exia Repair III's main armament, the newly developed GN Sword III in which undeniably quicker than Astraea Type A or B's Proto GN Sword. According to the manual that Ave read this morning, GN Sword III also incorporates the new GN Condenser material edge technology in which previously tested in Gundam Exia Repair II's GN Sword Modified. Because of that, as a result of this new aforementioned GN technology, the offensive capacity of Exia Repair III's GN Sword III has also been greatly increased as well.

Nevertheless, it was the experimental GN Long Rifle on Exia Repair III's left arm that currently interested Ave the most. According to the manual that he read this morning, GN Long Rifle's design was derived from GN-006 Cherudim Gundam's GN Sniper Rifle II, allowing Gundam Exia Repair III to engage its opponents in long range combat. It also is equipped with a new crystal sensor used on both Cherudim Gundam's GN Sniper Rifle II and 00 Gundam's GN Sword II to increase its accuracy when engaging enemies in long range combat. As a matter of fact, the inclusion of GN Long Rifle as one of Exia Repair III's main armament together with GN Sword III has definitely provide Ave with more options in combat, as he would no longer be restricted with Exia's previously lack of ability to perform long range precision sniping against its opponents.

"Well, I wonder if equipping Exia with GN Long Rifle has somehow made Lyle-san's Dynames becoming redundant now?" muttered Ave alone, as he rested his head on Exia Repair III's pilot seat. "I doubt that would be the case, meister Ave. Since GN-001REIII/F Gundam Exia Repair III was created with you as its Gundam Meister in mind, I believe…" calmly replied Reinforce Eins back, as her 5.1 inches figure floating in front of him before sitting on his right shoulder afterwards. "R-really, Reinforce? What do you mean by that?" asked Ave, as he smiled at his beloved faithful partner, Reinforce Eins afterwards. "While this experimental GN Long Rifle has undoubtedly made Exia Repair III capable of engaging enemies in long range combat, it never by any mean completely alter its design principle as specialized close quarter combat Gundam unit, meister Ave. Since you are more suited in close quarter combat, Exia Repair III is still made with that in mind, as GN Long Rifle only provided it with more option that allow you to operate independently…" explained Reinforce Eins, as she smiled while answering her beloved surrogate Lord and partner, Ave in return.

"So, unlike Lyle-san's Dynames that was built mainly for long range support and combat, the core principle behind Exia Repair III's creation is still close quarter combat isn't it, Reinforce? That is why it would never made Dynames redundant…" responded Ave back as he smiled at Reinforce Eins, in which also in return smiled back at him as well. "Affirmative, meister Ave. Nonetheless, GN Long Rifle would give Exia Repair III more option to engage its enemies in battle. It truly is useful for meister Ave that most of the time prefer to operate independently, I believe…" calmly and affirmatively replied Reinforce Eins while still simultaneously smiling back at him as well afterwards.

"By the way meister Ave, may I ask you something?" asked Reinforce Eins, as she decided to quietly help her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave to once again fine tune Exia Repair III's GN Long Rifle. "Certainly, Reinforce. Is that question related to Hayate-san and Einhalt?" replied Ave back with another question while smiling at his faithful partner, Reinforce Eins as well, in return. "Uhm, actually yes, meister Ave. Since I could somehow sense your troubled mind when someone asked you about meister Hayate and miss Einhalt for some reason…" affirmatively responded Reinforce Eins before she decided to explain the reason that has also made her worried about Ave's troubled mind in which related to both Hayate and Einhalt as well, after all. Ave in return was only quietly gave Reinforce Eins' explanation and reasoning just now a thought before replying back at her as well, shortly afterwards.

"Sometimes, I feel bad for getting Hayate-san, Einhalt and yourself involved in this mess that Break The World has caused, Reinforce. Hayate-san and Einhalt's kindness to me, as well as yours are perhaps something that I don't deserve receiving…" replied Ave back before letting a small sigh out as well, in return. "Why do you think of it that way, meister Ave? Is it because you are afraid of making the same mistake in which has made Vivio and miss Isara severely injured in the past?" calmly and politely asked Reinforce Eins, as she could somehow understand the trouble and dilemma that her surrogate Lord, Ave had. "I still am regretting my careless decision that has endanger the two of them back then, Reinforce. If only I heed Lelouch-san's words on that day, such blunder could certainly be avoided…" replied Ave back while giving Reinforce Eins a sad Takamachi-style smile of his as well, at the same time.

Reinforce Eins in the meantime only listened at her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave while simultaneously continue on fine tuning Exia Repair III's GN Long Rifle. She undoubtedly realized that Ave was sincerely loved and cherished his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms more than anything or anyone else. Because of that, he always regretted his careless decision that inadvertently injured Vivio when she tried to protect her beloved Nanoha-mama from their enemies. Reinforce Eins knew that Ave might has been a little overconfident when he together with Lelouch Lamperouge led the coalition of several different interdimensional forces and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 under ZEUTH's banner at decisive Battle of Marberry Shore. It was also due to a strategic blunder that Ave made, both cadet Vivio Takamachi and corporal Isara Gunther were injured after they tried to protect their respective allies, in which happen to be no other than her beloved Nanoha-mama in Vivio's case and Rosie in Isara's case.

Thankfully, Lelouch's followers from Order of the Black Knights led by Kallen Kōzuki in her prized Knightmare Frame, Guren (Crimson Lotus) Aerial-Type and Akito Tenkawa in his prized custom Aestivalis unit, Black Sarena has manage to rescue both Vivio and Isara before successfully force their enemies to retreat afterwards. Nevertheless, this particular blunder alone has somehow still haunted Ave even after Nanoha and Vivio repeatedly reassured him that it wasn't his fault for such thing to happen in the first place. Because of that, Reinforce Eins once again decided to remind her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave that Vivio's injury as well as Isara's to a certain extend was never solely his fault to begin with. Especially when no one predicted that Chimera Corps' 502nd Heavy Armoured Battalion, the "Ausbruch" led by the mysterious "Winter Witch", Crymaria Levin herself would ambush Nanoha, Vivio, Rosie and Isara from out of nowhere.

"None of us would have expect Ausbruch's ambush on that day, meister Ave. Since mister Lelouch also said that he also failed to predict our enemies' strategy as well, unfortunately…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins back, as she also mentioned on how the supposedly peerless tactician Lelouch Lamperouge or Zero has failed to predict their enemies' move during the decisive Battle of Marberry Shore at the same time. "Still, it was my blunder that both Vivio and Isara got injured on that day, Reinforce. Because of that, I always am worried that my choice might also in the end harm Hayate-san and Einhalt instead of protecting them as well…" replied Ave back while simultaneously explaining his concern about Hayate and Einhalt's wellbeing, as well as happiness at Reinforce Eins in return.

"No one would ever blame you for anything meister Ave. Since we all know that you have done your best to protect us, as well as our happiness after all…" reassured Reinforce Eins before she paused her sentence briefly and smiled at her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave as well at the same time. "Reinforce…" muttered Ave, as he found that Reinforce Eins' reassuring respond just now has given him a comfort in his heart. "Because of that, I'm sure meister Hayate and miss Einhalt would never blame you if one day your blunders have accidentally injured them…" concluded Reinforce Eins, as she also mentioned on how Hayate and Einhalt would never blame him if they got injured due to another strategic blunder that he might made in the future as well. Ave in return was only smiling back at Reinforce Eins before he decided to also thank her for reassuring respond that she gave him.

"Thanks for reminding me that, Reinforce. It surely is make me feel better now…" thanked Ave while performing a final check for Exia Repair III's system, GN Drive and GN Condensers as well, simultaneously. "You're welcome meister Ave. Hopefully you will now feel more confident to return meister Hayate and miss Einhalt's feeling. Since I also believe that you deserve to love and be loved back as well, after all…" suggested Reinforce Eins back politely, as she also once again smiled at Ave as well, shortly afterwards. Ave was quietly gave Reinforce Eins an affirmative nod while pondering upon her suggestion, as he also just completed the final check for Exia Repair III's system not so long ago. It was also when the communication device in front of Ave and Reinforce Eins flashed, as it indicates the incoming message from one of their colleagues.

"This is Aggressor 01 speaking to Long Arch 03 and Long Arch 07. How is the preparation for Exia's test this afternoon, Ave-kun? Eins?" politely greeted Nanoha before she enquired the preparation in which Ave and Reinforce Eins has made on their Exia Repair III as well. "This is Long Arch 07 speaking, Aggressor 01. Our preparation is ready and we can begin our test at any given time. How about your EM Equipment's final adjustment, Nanoha-san? I'm pretty sure that Mary-san and Shari already have it optimised this morning…" replied Ave back while asking his beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha Takamachi in return. It was when Nanoha only cheerfully smiled at Ave and Reinforce Eins' Gundam Exia Repair III while positioning her battery-driven EM Equipment, Pile Smasher for further field test this afternoon.

"This Pile Smasher is undoubtedly more powerful and easier to wield after Mary-san and Shari adjusted it, Ave-kun. Since Raising Heart even said that it could in theory obliterate Fortress-Class BETA or even Cruiser-Class Space Monster just with a single shot after being fully charged…" explained Nanoha, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins almost instantly recognised her cheerful and enthusiastic expression when doing so. "Miss Nanoha seems pleased with the upgrade that both miss Mary and miss Shari made on her EM Equipment, meister Ave. Do you think it has anything to do with her moniker, the White Meteor of Time-Space Administrative Bureau?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins, as she half-jokingly mentioned Nanoha's other nickname, White Meteor afterwards.

"It probably is, Reinforce. Especially when she has a chance to try anything with an absolute destructive power in both simulation and real combat, I believe…" half-jokingly answered Ave back using his telepathic message while grinning at Reinforce Eins as well, in return. "Miss Nanoha won't be happy if she heard that, meister Ave. Although, I definitely am agree with your opinion just now…" acknowledged Reinforce Eins in her telepathic message, as she also gave her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave a playful smile as well, afterwards. It was not long after Reinforce Eins concluded her telepathic respond that acknowledge Ave's answer just now that Nanoha once again contacted them about their afternoon field test's preparation.

"Have you heard about our would be opponents this time around, Ave-kun? Eins?" asked Nanoha using her communication headset while once again checking her EM Equipment, Pile Smasher simultaneously. "I haven't heard anything about them other than they were members of GGG's Mobile Squadron that also happen to be a team of super robots with Super-AI installed on them, Nanoha-san. Perhaps, both Shari and Mary-san are trying to surprise us like what they have done in the past…" replied Ave back before once again turning his attention at Reinforce Eins in which sitting on his right shoulder as well, in return. "I personally do aware that our opponents would be three GGG's super robot operatives led by their leader, miss Nanoha. Also, their squad leader, mister Guy Shishioh is also happen to be the very first Evoluder that ever officially been recorded to exist in our newborn eternal reality itself, I believe…" calmly added Reinforce Eins while transferring any information that she knew at Nanoha's faithful Device, Raising Heart as well, simultaneously.

"This entire plan for our afternoon's field test seems interesting! I really looking forward for our field test this afternoon now…" cheerfully stated Nanoha after she reviewed the information that Raising Heart has shown her. It was also when Ave and Reinforce Eins could only started to wonder about anything that might transpire in the aforementioned Ace of Aces' mind, as she reviewed that information just now. The only thing that Ave and Reinforce Eins have aware were a certain realization on how this aforementioned field test would be undoubtedly challenging as well as full with surprise after all.

**ACT 4**

"C'mon, Einhalt-san! They might already finished the field test by now…" cheerfully reminded Vivio, as she pulled her older girlfriend's left hand and sprinted toward Caledfwlch Techniques' third outdoor testing area. Vivio's aforementioned older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos was only calmly smiling at Vivio before she replied back at her cheerful reminder as well, in return. "I don't think the field test will be over that quickly, Vivio-san. Especially with both Shari-san and Mary-san supervising the entire process, unexpected surprises are bound to give Ave-san, Nanoha-san and Eins-san a run for their money, I believe…" replied Einhalt back while simultaneously reminding her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio that the scheduled afternoon field test for Ave's (and Reinforce Eins') Gundam Exia Repair III and Nanoha's EM Equipment, Pile Smasher would still far from being concluded.

"I don't think that Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii and Eins-nē would find it difficult to defeat their opponents, Einhalt-san. Although, I do agree that Shari-san and Mary-san will undoubtedly leave them with some surprises like when commander Yagami and her knights did a field test for their own EM Equipments a few days ago…" argued Vivio back, as she cheerfully responded at Einhalt's reply just now. "Uhm, what kind of surprises that Shari-san and Mary-san has in store when commander Yagami and her knights field tested their EM Equipments a few days ago, Vivio-san? Since it probably is something that they least expected to have as their opponents after all…" politely asked Einhalt, as she was curious to hear more about the afternoon field test for Caledfwlch Techniques' EM Equipments that commander Hayate Yagami and her knights participated a few days ago. Especially after her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio mentioned about certain surprises that Precision-Tech Officer, Shario Finieno and Chief Technology Officer, Mariel Atenza of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 have prepared for them.

"Hmmm, I remembered that everyone would expect another unmanned mobile suits like the Old United Nations' Daughtress-series or VF-11-series Variable Fighters to act as OPFOR against commander Yagami and her knights, Einhalt-san. Instead, they got Brave Express Corps' formidable super robots with their Super-AI as their opponents during the aforementioned field test a few days ago. I'm sure commander Yagami and her knights were surprised when they find out about that…" answered Vivio back while playfully smiling at Einhalt as well, in return. "I bet they really are. Especially with Brave Express Corps' members were well famously known for their fighting prowess and tenacity as well, Vivio-san…" replied Einhalt back before she also let a small chuckle out at her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio Takamachi afterwards.

Vivio only cheerfully gave her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt an approving nod as they finally arrived at Caledfwlch Techniques' third outdoor testing area. "It would be exciting if we could also spar with them one day as well, Einhalt-san. For now, let us support Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii and Eins-nē in this field test shall we?" responded Vivio back before once again smiled cheerfully at her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos in which also affirmatively nodding back at her as well, in return. Both Vivio and Einhalt have arrived at the observer's chamber in which Precision-Tech Officer, Shario Finieno and Chief Technology Officer, Mariel Atenza were carefully observing the entire field test while collecting any valuable data from it. Vivio and Einhalt also saw an upgraded version of Celestial Being's third and a half generation Gundam unit previously known as Exia Repair II or Exia R2 fought side by side with the legendary White Meteor of Time-Space Administrative Bureau, instructor Nanoha Takamachi against three super robots that acted as their OPFOR or opposing force.

"Oh hi, Vivio and Einhalt. You two are finally here…" cheerfully greeted Shari, as she and Mariel finally noticed the aforementioned younger Sankt Kaiser-girl and Hegemon-girl's arrival. "Yup! It took us longer to finally reach this facility from Mid-Childa Central. Especially with several trains have been delayed due to that incident a week ago…" responded Vivio back, as she returned Shari's greeting with a slight bow afterwards. "Ah! No need to be so formal with us, Vivio. Since even after becoming a middle school girl and wearing the same ladylike middle school uniform that Einhalt is always wearing, you are still our adorable and cheeky Vivio after all…" teased Shari, as she also playfully grinned at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, in return.

"Mou! Shari-san!" pouted Vivio back while protested at Shari's teasing just now. In the meantime, both Mariel and Einhalt were only letting a small chuckle out as they listened at Vivio and Shari's conversation just now. "By the way, have you two seen this schematic for Exia Repair III before? What do you think about it?" asked Shari, as she decided to show Vivio and Einhalt a schematic blueprint for GN-001REIII/F Gundam Exia Repair III or Exia R3 in which Ave piloted together with Reinforce Eins currently. "We together with Caledfwlch Techniques, Nergal and Celestial Being has decided to completely overhaul, as well as refurbish and upgrade Exia Repair II into quasi-fourth generation Gundam unit with overall performance comparable to 00 Gundam Seven Sword or ESUN's new Jinx Four. Because of that, Exia Repair III should be able to keep up with any next generation machines and replace Ave-kun's Gundam Astraea Type A…" added Mariel, as she also provided Vivio and Einhalt with an overall information behind Exia Repair III's creation.

"Based from its specs alone, this Exia is definitely as strong as any fourth generation Gundam unit, Mariel-san. Even if it still isn't the strongest Gundam that Vivio-san and I ever encounter post-Break The World…" calmly remarked Einhalt, as she also mentioned on how they have previously encountered many other Gundam-type mobile suits in which outclassed both Exia Repair III and 00 Gundam Seven Sword in term of raw strength as well as power output alone. "There are some that could easily fit that category, Einhalt. Anaheim's RX-93 Nu Gundam, Vist Foundation's RX-0 Gundam Unicorn, Terminal's ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and ESUN's GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X are just some of mobile suits that as strong as or even outclassed both Exia Repair III and 00 Gundam Seven Sword. Yet, none of them combined could defeat 00 Raiser, in which has surpassed from being a Gundam itself…" responded Shari back on Mariel Atenza's behalf, as she also not forgetting to mention about Setsuna F. Seiei's GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in which has ultimately surpassed any Gundam-type mobile suits in term of output performance, as well as ingenuity.

"Still, I'm sure Exia R3 would be a perfect Gundam for Ave-nii's personal use, Shari-san. Since he has previously pilots Exia R2 and favours it as much as his old Astraea Type A…" cheerfully added Vivio before she playfully grinned as Gundam Exia Repair III that her beloved Ave-nii pilots successfully parry the deadly four-pointed "Silver Cross" throwing blade in which his opponent, member of GGG's Intelligence Division, Volfogg wielded. "That is definitely insane, Vivio-san. Since Ave-san has manage to match Volfogg-san's speed alone without even activating Exia's Trans-Am…" remarked Einhalt, as she was amaze on how Ave manage to keep up with the fastest member of GGG's Intelligence Division, Super-AI and stealth-oriented robot known as GBR-4 Volfogg that he never before fought in actual combat.

"Umu! Ave-nii's piloting skill and reflexes has definitely improved exponentially ever since he became an Innovator, Einhalt-san! Because of that, he could pilot Exia R3 and fight Volfogg-nii in equal footing without any trouble, I believe…" affirmatively responded Vivio before she also reminded her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos on how Ave's piloting skill, reflexes and combat finesse that has previously been augmented ever since he made his choice to become another Time Diver was now even further enhanced after he awakens as purebred Innovator. It has also made Ave becoming more and more capable of fighting against an opponent in which theoretically stronger than him in equal footing or even defeat him or her in the process as well.

"You are right, Vivio-san. I also noticed on how Ave-san's sword techniques and aim has improved exponentially from the day when he became one of Special Duty Section 6's trainees. Still it never actually a big surprise to see him improving this fast, especially with those rigorous trainings and combat simulations that he participated up until now, I believe…" calmly replied Einhalt back while acknowledging Vivio's assessment on how their beloved Ave-san (Ave-nii) has definitely improved in this past one and a half year. In the meantime Shario "Shari" Finieno was only playfully letting a small chuckle out, as she listened at both Vivio and Einhalt's conversation just now. "Ave-kun's piloting skill and combat finesse is definitely improving, Einhalt. Especially from the day when he pilots Astraea Type A and the original Exia during the First Defensive War…" responded Shari back before simultaneously smiling at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, in return.

"It started from his decision to protect the injured Hayate-chan, I mean commander Yagami against the mysterious enemy that assaulted us almost instantly after Break The World occurred that Ave pilots the original Exia in which previously kept in Wolfram's hangar. Thankfully, Astraea's GN Drive is happen to be fully compatible with the original Exia, as we never actually expected it…" added Mariel while reminiscing the time when Ave ended up piloting the original Gundam Exia to protect the injured Hayate almost immediately after Break The World took place. Back then, his Gespenst Haken or Gundam Astraea Type A has been severely damaged and Ave decided to pilot the original GN-001 Gundam Exia that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 has found, salvaged and repaired in the past, prior to Break The World itself.

"Ah! I also remember the time when Ave-nii first pilots Exia using its Seven Swords configuration and fight against the mysterious enemy that tried to destroy Wolfram right after we escape from massive temporal rift of dimensional distortion in which Break The World has caused. He managed to fight this mysterious enemy long enough until Nergal's flagship, ND-001 Nadesico under captain Yurika Misumaru's command arrived to assist us. Am I right, Mary-san? Shari-san?" replied Vivio back before asking a rhetorical question back at both Mariel Atenza and Shario "Shari" Finieno as well, in return. "Is that particular incident took place long before Ave-san met me, Vivio-san? Since I remembered on how my initial encounter with him would have varied depending on the timeline that we have previously experienced…" meekly asked Einhalt, as she also secretly interested to hear more story about her beloved Ave-san that single-handedly fought an extremely powerful opponent, Shurouga, the "Dimension Reaper" using the original Gundam Exia in "Seven Swords" configuration alone.

"It actually is, Einhalt-san. Would you like to hear more about it? Although it actually is a long story though…" answered Vivio back while cheerfully asking on whether her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos would like to hear more story about the fateful day when their beloved Ave-nii pilots Gundam Exia for the very first time. In return, Einhalt gave Vivio an affirmative nod while gently smiling at her as well, simultaneously. Shari together with Mariel in the meantime decided to also listen at Vivio's story while continuously monitoring the progress of mock battle between Ave and Nanoha against three GGG's super robot operatives, as they also wish to refresh some of the past memories that took place long before Frozen Teardrop Incident has once again remade their third newborn world's timeline one and half a month ago.

While listening at Vivio's story, Einhalt quietly watch the entire mock battle or real combat simulation in which Ave in his Gundam Exia Repair III and Nanoha has participated from the observation chamber's main monitor in front of her. She has previously heard a story about the fateful day when Ave pilots the original Gundam Exia for the very first time and protect Special Duty Section 6's commander, Hayate Yagami in which suffered from her injury after previously fighting members of Hűckebein approximately twelve hours prior to Break The World. Nevertheless, Einhalt never actually learnt the true reason behind Ave's action that has made him pilots the original Gundam Exia and fought Shurouga, the "Dimension Reaper" back then. Especially with his status as just another civilian would in theory exempted him from participating in any military operation or campaign that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 was getting involved with.

Even so, Einhalt could vaguely guessed the very reason that has made Ave pilots Gundam Exia and fought Shurouga, the "Dimension Reaper" almost immediately after Break The World occurred. From what Vivio told her previously, it would always Ave's one and only wish to protect his new family, friends, allies, and comrade in arms that he met shortly before and after Break The World occurred. It was also his one and only sincere wish to protect his beloved commander Hayate Yagami's smile and happiness that has made Ave accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on becoming another Time Diver's candidate, as well as Gundam Meister for both Gundam Astraea Type A and Gundam Exia. Since only by doing so that he would obtain an ability, as well as strength that would necessary to protect his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms after all.

Because of that, Einhalt could somehow understand the circumstance behind Ave and Hayate's feeling towards one another, as they also both shared fragment of Reinforce Eins' Linker Core while inheriting Kanae Kagurai's soul and memories as well, especially even more for Hayate's case. Similar to how Einhalt inherited fragment of soul and memories of her ancestor, Claus G.S. Ingvalt, Hayate also inherited both Kanae Kagurai's soul and memory fragments from the day when she was Tome of the Night Sky or Book of Darkness' meister in the past, approximately seven hundreds year ago. Unfortunately, unlike Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S. Ingvalt that has miraculously been resurrected during Break The World while having Vivio and Einhalt respectively inherited fragments of their soul, as well as memories, Kanae Kagurai has perished with Hayate now inherited fragment of her soul, memories and wish.

While fragment of souls and memories from one's past life should never completely capable of determining one's present and future life, Einhalt could somehow accept on how in her own case, Claus G.S. Ingvalt's soul and memories has previously affect almost every single aspect of her life. It was only after she met Vivio, Rio, Corona and everyone else that Einhalt could finally assert her own independence from Claus' soul, as well as memories. Because of that, as she listened at Vivio's story and carefully watched over the scene in which her beloved Ave-san's Gundam Exia Repair III clashed with GGG's super robot operative, Volfogg, Einhalt could only sincerely hope that her beloved Ave-san and commander Hayate Yagami never have to experience the exact same problem that she, Heidi E.S. Ingvalt experienced due to the fragment of her ancestor's soul and memories.

**ACT 5**

"I never thought that piloting Exia and participated in mock battle could somehow be more exhausting than fighting BETA's hordes during Operation 21st…" remarked Ave, as he took a sip of cold water from his drinking bottle. Vivio, Einhalt and Nanoha that have also present in the waiting room were only letting a small chuckle out, as they listen at Ave's remark just now. "At least fighting Volfogg-nii and Guy-nii won't be as deadly as fighting BETA's hordes back in both Alternative and Unlimited World. Am I right, Ave-nii?" playfully responded Vivio while simultaneously tried to remind her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle of how actually safe and easier this entire field test or mock battle against super robot operatives of GGG's Mobile Squadron are compare to BETA's hordes. Ave in return was only smiled at Vivio before responding back at her while also briefly diverting her gaze at Nanoha as well, afterwards.

"While you might be right about it, both GGG's super robot operatives and BETA's hordes are formidable enemies that could overwhelm us in prolonged conflict. Because of that, we always tried our best to defeat such formidable enemies as quickly as possible before they overwhelm us in the end, Vivio…" explained Ave back while replying Vivio's playful respond just now. "I don't think such strategy often work in actual combat against formidable opponents, Ave-san. Since such opponents usually always happen to be extremely powerful and tenacious after all…" argued Einhalt this time around, as she also tried to remind Ave of how extremely difficult for them to defeat such formidable enemies after all, in the first place. It was when Nanoha decided to respond at Einhalt's argument this time around while simultaneously explaining her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave's explanation more elaborately as well.

"It never actually is impossible to defeat any extremely powerful and tenacious opponents quickly, Einhalt-chan. The only thing that has made such methods seems impossible is our own inability to maintain the flow of combat while striking them with such high precision continuously. Because of that, Eins-san have always train Ave-kun and Hayate-chan in both cross combat and long range combat quarter techniques while mastering Tome of the Night Sky's recorded spells at the same time…" calmly explained Nanoha, as she also mentioned the reason behind her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave and Hayate's evening dates in which turn out to be another combat practice session under Reinforce Eins' tutelage.

"Aren't you also occasionally taught both Ave-nii and commander Yagami about aerial combat techniques as well, Nanoha-mama?" innocently asked Vivio, as Nanoha in return was only smiling and give the aforementioned beloved daughter of hers an affirmative nod shortly afterwards. "Ginga-san once told me about the principle behind Nakajima's style Shooting Arts that taught her, as well as Subaru, Nove and others an important method to end a fight as quickly as possible, Einhalt. Because of that, as Ginga-san told me any principal theories behind the aforementioned method itself, I always tried to find a correct way to replicate it through my sword techniques…" responded Ave back while smiling at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos in which only meekly nodded back at him in return. Einhalt herself was about to reply at Ave's respond just now when Reinforce Eins together with the squad leader of GGG's Mobile Squadron, Guy Shishioh entered the waiting room while carrying A4 folders that contain results of their field test this afternoon.

"Did we interrupt anything?" greeted Guy while smiling at Nanoha, Ave, Vivio and Einhalt. "Of course not at all, Guy-san. We have just discussing a number of different combat principles and you together with Eins-san are more than welcome to join us…" politely responded Nanoha back before she shook Guy Shishioh's hand afterwards. "Thanks for the invitation, instructor Takamachi. It truly is an honour of mine to have a discussion over various combat tactics and principles with the legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's White Meteor that single-handedly destroy Makiri's tainted Holy Grail during The Fifth Heaven's Feel eight months ago…" thanked Guy, as he also praised Nanoha for her achievement when she destroyed Makiri's tainted Holy Grail using five Starlight Breakers simultaneously.

"Miss Nanoha was actually looking forward for an opportunity to try the newly improved and safer Blaster System and Makiri's tainted Holy Grail happens to be a nice target practice for her. I'm sure she would be more than eager to blast any other powerful enemies such as Space Monsters or 31 Machine Primevals if possible. Sadly, Blaster System has not yet been perfected back then…" calmly added Reinforce Eins, as Ave, Vivio and Einhalt were only letting a small chuckle out when hearing that. Nanoha on the other hand was pouting at Reinforce Eins before protested at her as well, in return. "Mou! You make it sounds like I'm the one that always looking for a fight, Eins-san…" protested Nanoha while pouting at Reinforce Eins as well, simultaneously. "Isn't it actually true, Nanoha-san? I mean Reinforce's statement just now…" asked Ave, as he decided to also tease Nanoha as well.

"Murgh…! One day, I'm going to shoot you and Exia down for being mean, Ave-kun…" once again pouted Nanoha before she decided to challenge her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave in return. Ave, Vivio, Einhalt, Reinforce Eins and Guy were only letting out a small laugh when they heard Nanoha's respond just now. "H-hey! I only said that Reinforce's statement just now is actually true, Nanoha-san. Since I'm sure that using five Starlight Breakers simultaneously to destroy Makiri's tainted Holy Grail would be satisfying after all…" once again teased Ave, as he once again grinned at his beloved adoptive older sister as well, in return. "That probably is why Fate-mama sometimes freaked out when Nanoha-mama use Blaster System to blew her enemies away with five Starlight Breakers simultaneously. Again, I could understand Fate-mama's feeling and reaction, as Ave-nii is also freaked out when commander Yagami, Eins-nē or Einhalt-san fight recklessly against their enemies and getting injured in the process…" innocently added Vivio before she playfully smiling at her beloved Ave-nii as well, shortly afterwards.

"Vi-Vivio-san…?" squeaked Einhalt while blushing in embarrassment at the same time. Reinforce Eins on the other hand was only approvingly nod while smiling at both Vivio and Ave. She did later on admit that Ave often freaked out when she together with her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami and the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos unintentionally get injured after recklessly fought against their enemies. "Hayate-san does sometimes act quite reckless and made me worried. Even if she kept on reassuring me not to worried about her, I always couldn't help myself from freaking out when things started to get out of control…" calmly admitted Ave while mentioning on how his beloved commanding officer, Hayate Yagami did sometimes worried him after all. "How about sergeant major Eins and Einhalt? I'm sure they also made you worried when COG launched their frontal assault towards Paradigm City last year…" asked Guy, as he also mentioned a certain past event in which Einhalt Stratos was getting injured after she tried to protect Paradigm City from COG's merciless onslaught.

Reinforce Eins wasn't injured during COG's merciless onslaught towards Paradigm City itself, as she manage to push them away from the city's perimeters while evacuating the injured Einhalt at the same time. Nonetheless, Ave also worried about her (Reinforce Eins') wellbeing and safety as much as how he worried about Einhalt's wellbeing and safety on that day. Because of that, Guy's question just now has inadvertently remind Ave on how his beloved commanding officer, Hayate Yagami wasn't the only one that sometimes made him freaked out and worried after all. "Their safety and wellbeing have also concern me as much as Hayate-san's own safety and wellbeing, Guy-san. Although, I definitely am able to trust Hayate-san, Reinforce and Einhalt for their own ability to protect themselves…" answered Ave back while smiling at the said squad leader of GGG's Mobile Squadron, Guy Shishioh as well, in return.

"Actually, I'm sure Hayate-chan also worried about you, Ave-kun. Especially when you often disregard your own safety and wellbeing when trying to protect her, as well as Eins-san, Einhalt-chan and the rest of us…" calmly stated Nanoha, as she decided to also remind Ave of his own recklessness when fighting against his opponent during the First Defensive War back then. "Yup! Ave-nii is actually can be quite reckless when fighting his enemies. Moreover if these enemies are trying to hurt his loved ones. I'm sure you would also do the same thing aren't you, Guy-nii?" added Vivio before she decided to also asking Guy Shishioh on whether he also sometimes disregard his own safety and wellbeing when fighting his enemies. Guy in return only gave Vivio an affirmative nod before he decided to answer her question as well, shortly afterwards.

"There are times in our lives that fighting in such recklessness would be necessary to protect those in which we truly love and cherish dearly, Vivio. Because of that, I could fully understand if any of us would have done that before…" answered Guy back, as he also reassuringly smiled at Vivio as well, in return. It was after they continue their conversation for a little longer, Ave decided to bid Nanoha, Vivio, Einhalt, Reinforce Eins and Guy farewell before leaving them to meet his beloved commanding officer, Hayate that might has been waiting for him at the main lobby of Caledfwlch Techniques' test facility in which also located in Mid-Childa North, not far from Coastal Airport 8. Right after Ave left them to meet his beloved commanding officer, Hayate, Vivio decided to telepathically ask her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt on whether she was actually okay with that.

"Are you okay with the prospect of Ave-nii and commander Yagami officially becoming lovers, Einhalt-san? I thought you and Eins-nē also love him as much as how he loves the two of you and commander Yagami back…" telepathically asked Vivio, as she noticed on how her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt was only blushing when listening at her (Vivio's) question just now. "Ave-san loves every single one of us, Vivio-san. Even if he and commander Yagami officially become lovers, I'm sure that everything would always remain the same…" telepathically answered Einhalt back while smiling at her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio at the same time.

"You are right, Einhalt-san. I also believe that Ave-nii would always love us even after he and commander Yagami becoming lovers. Since he is our beloved Ave-nii after all…" telepathically responded Vivio back before she once again smiled reassuringly at her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return. Once again Einhalt gave Vivio an acknowledging nod before she turned her head at the direction in which Ave has gone to meet his beloved commanding officer, Hayate Yagami not so long ago. "Good luck Ave-san. Good luck commander Yagami. It might not suit me well to say this, but may the favourable blessed wind guide you towards an everlasting happiness in the future…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she also gave her blessing towards Ave and Hayate as well, simultaneously. It was also the day when Einhalt once again renewed her promise to protect Ave and Hayate's happiness by safeguarding their future forever and ever.

**ACT 6**

Arriving at the main lobby, Ave almost instantly spotted his beloved commanding officer, Hayate in which currently sit on the couch while working with her laptop. She undoubtedly diligent and dedicated, as Ave noticed on how serious her expression was when both of her eyes were glued at the laptop LED screen in front of her, completely oblivious of her surrounding at the same time. At the same time however, Ave also found Hayate's dedication towards her job has been somehow quite charming. Especially when such dedication alone has inevitably helped him a lot with his past missions and investigations. "Maybe, I should just scare her from behind. Although, either Signum-san or Vita-san might kill me if I do that…" muttered Ave alone, as he tried to suppress his mischievous grin at the same time. After a second thought however, Ave decided to abandon such mischievous idea and decided to greet his beloved commanding officer, Hayate normally instead.

"Hi, Hayate-san. I hope you haven't waiting for too long…" greeted Ave while smiling at Hayate as well, at the same time. "Our meeting has been unexpectedly concluded earlier, Ave-kun. Because of that, I could come here earlier and continue with this instead…" cheerfully replied Hayate back before she mischievously grinned at Ave and showed him an image that has been displayed on her laptop's LED screen. It was when Ave regretted his previous thought on how extremely dedicated Hayate to her job, as there was another two activities in which she also astoundingly dedicated with after all. One of them was cooking a delicious warm meal for her loved ones while the other one happens to be the very thing that Ave saw displayed on her laptop's LED screen, designing a new upgrade for her beloved knights and Unison Devices' knight garbs and combat protective clothing.

"I almost thought that you are working with your report, Hayate-san. It seems you instead working with another new modification for everyone's knight garbs and combat protective clothing…" remarked Ave, as he noticed a significant improvement on Signum, Vita and Shamal's knight garb in which also based on Hayate's very own new "Knight Armour Modified" version. "What do you think of these new designs, Ave-kun? I mean both performance and aesthetic wise na…" asked Hayate, as also letting her beloved subordinate and protégé, Ave to sit right next to her as well, afterwards. "They seems a lot more streamline and durable with newer field generators, as well as flight control system installed on them, I believe. At the same time, these knight garbs and combat protective clothing still retain any characteristic from their original counterpart as well, Hayate-san…" calmly answered Ave back before simultaneously smiled at his beloved commanding officer, Hayate as well, in return.

"Thanks for the feedback, Ave-kun. Since I'm glad and relieved to hear your approval on these new designs na…" cheerfully thanked Hayate while smiling at her beloved subordinate and protégé, Ave as well, at the same time. "You're welcome, Hayate-san. By the way, how's the meeting this afternoon? I heard knight Carim and admiral Leti Lowran wish to hear a full report on what actually happened during Frozen Teardrop Incident…" once again responded Ave back before he also calmly asked his beloved commanding officer, Hayate Yagami a question as well, shortly afterwards. "Knight Carim and admiral Leti wish to know more about what happened on that day, Ave-kun. Since our decision to completely seal Arca de Recluse has inadvertently alter our eternal reality's timeline na…" answered Hayate back before letting a small sigh out, in return.

"Do you think it was a mistake to seal Arca de Recluse back then, Hayate-san?" once again asked Ave while pondering upon Hayate's answer as well, simultaneously. "I never actually think that way, Ave-kun. Even when our eternal reality's timeline has once again been altered by it, the fact that we protect this countless multiple multiverse's future alone already becoming a solid proof that our decision to seal Arca de Recluse was indeed correct all along na…" answered Hayate while once again reassuring Ave on how their decision to seal Arca de Recluse at the end of Frozen Teardrop Incident was happen to be absolutely correct after all. "Still, I couldn't help myself from actually feel a little guilty about that, Hayate-san. Since our or my decision to be exact has once again affect this newborn eternal reality's inhabitants that might disagree with us after all…" responded Ave while arguing on how their decision to seal Arca de Recluse has inadvertently affect other people and their daily life in this newborn eternal reality itself, unfortunately.

"You might just worry about it a little too much, Ave-kun. I personally am sure that no one would ever blame you for that. Especially with how your choice to seal Arca de Recluse, as well as destroy twelve imitation of Chimera Corps' zodiac spheres have saved our third newborn world from its ultimate demise in the end na…" reminded Hayate back, as she also gently smiled at Ave while replying back at his respond and argument just now. Thankfully, Hayate's reply has successfully convinced Ave on how his decision at the end of both First Defensive War and Frozen Teardrop Incident were indeed correct. Since it was through those choices that he made as Astraea and Exia's Gundam Meister, as well as Special Duty Section 6's operative, Ave could successfully protect this newborn eternal reality from its ultimate demise.

"Sometimes, I can't help myself from worrying about things a little too much, Hayate-san. Sadly, even unrelated thing such as VTX Union's acquisition over Mao-Isurugi Industries' Proposal No. T1023 and RPT-007ET/S Gesterben have somehow concern me as well. Since this acquisition most likely would also impact Caledfwlch Techniques, as well as their business partners and shareholders…" admitted Ave before he decided to also mention another unrelated smaller matter that also has becoming another concern of his. Fortunately for Ave, most of those concerns that he had in mind was indeed unwarranted, as they probably could even benefit him together with his new family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones instead in the future.

"Our Technical Division 4 and Caledfwlch Techniques aren't that frail, Ave-kun. Since they have once gave both Anaheim and Nergal fierce competition in the past na. Anyway, do you want to discuss this matter on our way to Ristorante Rinaldi instead?" suggested Hayate back while smiling at Ave as well, in return. "That might be a good idea, Hayate-san. Especially knowing that we need quite a bit of travelling time after all…" affirmatively responded Ave back before he decided to return Hayate's smile with another Takamachi-style smile of his as well, afterwards. "Also, we don't want to give Miura-chan trouble for arriving late na…" half-jokingly added Hayate, as she gently pulled Ave closer and playfully grinned at him. "H-Hayate-san!" yelped Ave while blushing slightly in embarrassment, simultaneously.

"A, ha, ha, ha. Your reaction is definitely cute and priceless, Ave-kun. I wish that Schwertkreuz could have been use to immortalize it for future use na…" playfully teased Hayate, as she together with Ave hastily enter empty elevator in front of them to access the parking lot in which also located in the Basement Level 1. "We could run into deep trouble if anybody saw us just now, Hayate-san…" reminded Ave back half-whispering, as he lean his own head closer to Hayate's at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha. You are certainly such a worrywart, Ave-kun. Since I don't think anyone would deliberately try to spy on us na. Not even Shari or Einhalt-chan…" reassured Hayate back before lightly planting her kiss on Ave's right cheek as well, in return.

"That is a small present for getting promoted as a full-fledged Executive Officer, Ave-kun. I truly am proud of you na…" added Hayate, as she congratulated the currently bashful young subordinate and protégé of hers, Ave afterwards. "Uhm, t-thanks for the present I guess. Although it truly is make me nervous and feel awkward when you kiss me just now, Hayate-san…" admitted Ave back, as he and Hayate finally arrived at the parking lot that happens to be located in the Basement Level 1 of Caledfwlch Techniques' test facility. "Now you are reacting like Vita-chan whenever I praised her in the past na. Although yours are also somehow as cute as hers as well, Ave-kun…" teased Hayate back before once again laughed at Ave's bashful reaction as well, in return.

"I actually am can't imagine Vita-san's bashful face, as the closer thing that came out in my mind is Einhalt's expression when she was blushing in embarrassment, Hayate-san. Anyway, shall we stop this embarrassing conversation and change into another subject while you driving instead?" suggested Ave back in his reply towards Hayate's teasing just now. "I agree with you, Ave-kun. Since driving while laughing is definitely dangerous na…" replied Hayate back with another teasing before she decided to stop teasing her beloved young subordinate and protégé, Ave as well, in return. Because of that, Hayate decided to ask Ave about another unrelated subject while travelling to Ristorante Rinaldi together.

"How is Einhalt-chan doing lately, Ave-kun? I heard that she was injured when trying to protect Vivio from Orbital Frame Idolo's bombardment when we assault our enemies at Tarsus region na…" casually asked Hayate while driving her car through the freeway that connect Mid-Childa Central and Mid-Childa South together. "She has already fully recovered from her injuries thanks to Asteion's automatic recovery assistance and Yumina's treatment, Hayate-san. Nevertheless, Fūka and Rinne has definitely freaking out when the news of Einhalt's injury reach them…" calmly answered Ave back before she decided to let a small relieve sigh out as well, in return. "That is actually relieving to hear that, Ave-kun. Since we together with Vivio, Fūka and Rinne are also worried of Einhalt-chan's wellbeing after all na…" responded Hayate, as she was commenting on how Einhalt's injury has certainly made them together with Vivio, Fūka and Rinne worried after all.

"Einhalt was only trying to protect Vivio from Idolo's area bombardment, as her inability to do so during one of our major battle in the past has made her feel guilty about that…" explained Ave while simultaneously mention an incident in which Vivio has been severely injured from the combination of enemies' relentless bombardment and Trans-Am equipped Innovator's GNZ-004 Gaga suicide mobile weapons that performed a kamikaze attack at her and her beloved Nanoha-mama at that time. Together with Vivio's other mother, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Einhalt quickly destroy the remaining Innovator's GNZ-004 Gaga suicide mobile weapons and any surviving A-Laws' GNX-704T Ahead mobile suits before successfully evacuate Vivio away from the battlefield afterwards. Nevertheless, Einhalt's inability to protect Vivio's from getting injured in the first place has made her feel guilty about it.

It was also when Einhalt started to act a lot more protective towards her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio in order to prevent such incident from occurring again in the future. Ironically however, it was Einhalt's decision to act a lot more protective towards Vivio that has made her injured in the first place. Hayate and Ave remembered very well the day when Einhalt bravely or to be exact recklessly tried to protect Vivio from Orbital Frame Idolo's area bombardment while simultaneously engage it in close quarter combat. Thankfully, Ave was present when the aforementioned Orbital Frame Idolo managed to injure the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos using its oversized energy fist known as "Gauntlet", as he decided to fight it with his Exia's Seven Swords.

Ave's action has undeniably provided Vivio with extra time to help her injured older girlfriend, Einhalt until Einhalt's faithful Device, Asteion manage to completely mended her injury. Even though Orbital Frame Idolo has proven to be formidable, Ave successfully stagger it away using his third generation GN (Gundam Nucleus) Particles-powered Gundam unit, Exia's Seven Swords before he together with Vivio and Einhalt that has been mostly recover from her injury execute their strongest attacks in which also happen to almost completely destroy it in the process.

In the end, as Frozen Teardrop Incident reached its conclusion, Vivio and Einhalt have finally managed to return back home together with everyone else. Nevertheless, Ave somehow noticed on how Einhalt's injury during Frozen Teardrop Incident itself has made other people such as Yumina, Fūka and Rinne worried about her. Especially when these aforementioned people also completely aware on how Einhalt and Vivio has just returned from an actual battlefield in which they together with others recently put their life on the line. Because of that, it was completely normal for people like Yumina, Fūka and Rinne to feel worried over Einhalt's safety, as Ave together with Hayate have also feel concerned over the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl's safety, wellbeing and happiness as well, after all.

"It wasn't Einhalt-chan's fault that Vivio got injured during Battle at Marberry Shore, Ave-kun. Since none of us would actually expect Chimera Corps and Black Charisma's betrayal that also almost got both Setsuko-han and Isara-chan killed as well na…" once again responded Hayate back with her heavily-accented Kansai dialect, as she tried to also remind Ave on how her beloved young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos should never actually feel guilty over Vivio's injury during the famous Battle at Marberry Shore itself. "You're right, Hayate-san…" calmly acknowledged Ave in his reply towards Hayate's respond just now while simultaneously nodding back at her as well, in return.

"I actually am happy to know that you also agree with me, Ave-kun. Because of that, would you also take a good care of Einhalt-chan for both Vivio and me na?" requested Hayate before she once again smiled at her beloved younger subordinate and protégé, Ave shortly afterwards. "I will try my best, Hayate-san. Although, I'm sure that Einhalt would actually be the one that taking a good care of us in the end…" affirmatively responded Ave back, as he also half-jokingly mention on how the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos would instead take a good care of him, as well as everyone else. Hayate in return was only letting a small chuckle out, as she drove her car away from the freeway to enter Altseim District in which located on the largely unexplored southern part of Mid-Childa's frontier.

"A, ha, ha, ha. I do agree with you, Ave-kun. Nevertheless, it still is our job to take a good care of Einhalt-chan, as well as Vivio and those descendants of Old Belka's rules. Am I right na?" replied Hayate back before she decided to remind Ave about their duty to protect those young descendants of Old Belka's rules such as, Einhalt, Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde afterwards. Ave in return was only give Hayate an affirmative nod while glancing at the evening scenery across Altseim District's pier area briefly. His mind at the same time was also wondering on whether Einhalt, Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde truly need his, as well as Hayate's protection after all. Since those young descendants of Old Belka's rules were also famous for their strength in the art of magical warfare and should be more than capable of protecting themselves.

Unlike Einhalt, Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde however, Ave's ability as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mage was just somehow above average. In term of raw mana output alone, Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Hayate personally in particular would completely outclass Ave, as the only special ability that he possessed was a unique magecraft to materialize any objects based on his imagination known as "Projection". Nonetheless, he together with Vivio also possessed one particular trait in which happen to be used to measure mage's rank based on his or her capacity of "achieving any tasks set before them". Because of that, combined with his status as another Time Diver's candidate and Exia's Gundam Meister, Ave manage to obtain A-minus Zauber (Wizard) Rank even though his status as both Time Diver's candidate, Exia's Gundam Meister and inheritor of unique magecraft, "Projection" has not officially been included in Time-Space Administrative Bureau's standard magic system just yet.

"You're right, Hayate-san. Still, I also wish to take a good care of you and Eins as well, at the same time. Would it also be fine with you?" calmly asked Ave while responding back at his beloved commanding officer, Hayate that he loves and cherishes dearly as well, in return. Hayate in the meantime was only bashfully letting a small chuckle out before she decided to answer Ave's question just now. Deep down in her heart, Hayate was definitely happy when she heard Ave's respond, as she appreciated his sincere wish to take a good care of her together with Reinforce Eins, in which both Hayate and Ave themselves also closely hold dear. Because of that, as she decided to answer her beloved subordinate and protégé, Ave's question, Hayate decided to also thank him as well, personally afterwards.

"That makes me happy, Ave-kun. I'm sure Eins would also happy when she hear that as well na…" thanked Hayate, as she paused her reply for a brief moment while parking her car at Ristorante Rinaldi's parking lot. "Hayate-san?" asked Ave, as he started to worry and feel a little nervous when his beloved commanding officer, Hayate decided to pause her reply just now. "At the same time however, Eins and I also hope that you will be able to love yourself more and have a confidence of your own strength, as well as capability na. Since only by doing so that you will be able to protect others, Ave-kun…" reminded Hayate before she concluded her previously unfinished reply as well, afterwards.

"I bear that in mind, Hayate-san…" acknowledged Ave while smiling at her as well, in return. It was his promise, as Ave decided to accept his own shortcomings and wield them as strength to protect his beloved new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms. Because of that, Ave decided to make that first step by becoming another Time Diver's candidate and protect those in which he truly love and cherish above anything else.

**ACT 7**

Ristorante Rinaldi was definitely a pleasant dinning venue away from the bustling atmosphere of Mid-Childa Central. While it took forty-five minutes driving from Mid-Childa Central to reach this aforementioned restaurant, both Ave and Hayate were never thought that as a problem at all. The serene and tranquil atmosphere of Altseim District combined with beautiful evening scenery of overlooking ocean around its pier area has undeniably gave people a perfect place to spent quality time away from their hectic daily life after all. Ave and Hayate were definitely agree that such serene and tranquil atmosphere combined with beautiful scenery that Mid-Childa South offers for each of its visitors would undeniably outweigh the long travelling time in which people need to undertake when visiting it from Mid-Childa Central.

"No wonder that Hayate-san and her family decided to live in this area instead of Mid-Childa Central or the recently commercialised Mid-Childa West, as it definitely is peaceful here…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he glanced at his beloved commanding officer, Hayate in which currently busy reading through the restaurant's menu in front of her. From what Hayate has once told him, Ristorante Rinaldi specialized in unique and authentic cuisines from Rigate château, as Ave personally noticed on how those aforementioned cuisines were closely resemble both French and Italian cuisines of his old world. Because of that, it wasn't completely difficult for Ave to actually choose his meal for this evening, as he already spotted an interesting choice under "chef's recommendation" section.

Hayate on the other hand carefully picked her choice for this evening's meal and beverage, as she probably wished to also learn how the aforementioned dishes were made as well, at the same time. Because of that she always took her time to read the entire menu thoroughly, as Ave somehow found it to be somehow charming and endearing after all. "Have you find your choice, Ave-kun?" asked Hayate while smiling at him not long afterwards. "I already made my choice, Hayate-san. How about you?" affirmatively replied Ave back before asking his beloved commanding officer, Hayate as well, in return. It was when Hayate letting a small chuckle out while showing Ave the choice that she made for this evening's dinner.

"What do you think of it, Ave-kun? Miura-chan has previously told me on how Ristorante Rinaldi exclusively import Seiren Trout from Gaete Sea na…" explained Hayate while asking her beloved subordinate and protégé, Ave's opinion for the choice of meal that she chooses, Seiren meunière. "That's a good one, Hayate-san. Since Seiren Trout has been famous for its delicate yet mouth-watering taste I believe…" responded Ave back before he decided signal one of the waitress to approach them. "A, ha, ha, ha. You are absolutely right na. By the way, what are you ordering Ave-kun?" casually asked Hayate after the aforementioned waitress that took their order left. "I order Ristorante Rinaldi's Foie gras. Since it has been under the chef's recommendation section, Hayate-san…" answered Ave back while smiling at his beloved commanding officer, Hayate as well, in return.

"That is a good choice na. Especially when you have never been here before, Ave-kun…" replied Hayate back before she commended Ave's decision to play safe and choose from the chef's recommendation section of the menu. "I tried Foie gras before at another place, Hayate-san. Because of that, I would like to compare it with Ristorante Rinaldi's version later on…" explained Ave back in his respond towards Hayate's reply just now. "A, ha, ha, ha. Is it like comparing the performance of Shiranui Second with Silent Eagle, Ave-kun? Even when you were involved in developing both aforementioned senjutsuki units na…" asked Hayate, while mentioning her beloved younger subordinate and protégé, Ave's involvement in Type-04 Shiranui Second and F-15SE Silent Eagle senjutsuki's development process at the same time.

"Well, both Shiranui Second and Silent Eagle or the be exact its Japanese export variant Gekkō's development has already started under Project Prominence's XFJ Program and Phoenix Initiative just shortly before Break The World took place, Hayate-san. I only get officially involved when we by accident got stranded in Alternative and Unlimited World together with members of Earth Fleet Tenkū…" replied Ave back before he decided to also explain more about his actual involvement with Project Prominence's XFJ Program and Phoenix Initiative, in return. "Still, it was you that helped both XFJ Program and Phoenix Initiative meet the deadline Ave-kun. Especially with XFJ Program in particular encounter several obstacles that even give Yui-chan a lot of headaches na…" casually argued Hayate back while insisting that Ave's contribution has helped both XFJ Program and Phoenix Initiative to meet their deadline.

"You give me too much credit, Hayate-san. I only helped first lieutenant Takamura with Shiranui Second's design in which came from HRL's Su-37UB Terminator and Britannia Union's F-15ACTV Active Eagle instead of creatively creating it from scratch…" explained Ave, as he replied back at Hayate's argument just now. Hayate herself in the meantime only smiled at her beloved younger subordinate and protégé, Ave before responding back at his reply as well, in return.

"Nevertheless, it was thanks to Shiranui Second and Silent Eagle that Alternative and Unlimited World's humanity could finally eradicate BETA's presence from their own dimension, Ave-kun. Because of that, I still believe that you have helped Yui-chan, Takeru-kun and others to achieve their dream, as they definitely grateful for your help back then na…" once again responded Hayate back, as she also simultaneously reassure Ave that he has done the right thing.

"T-thanks, Hayate-san…" bashfully thanked Ave, as he decided to return Hayate's gentle smile with his own Takamachi-style smile afterwards. "A, ha, ha, ha. You're welcome, Ave-kun. Now, shall we eat our meal first and continue this conversation afterwards?" casually replied Hayate back before she decided to remind Ave that their order has been served. "Certainly! Bon appétit, Hayate-san…" responded Ave back, as he waited his beloved commanding officer to take the first bite of her meal before starting himself. "Bon appétit, Ave-kun…" replied Hayate back in return, as she gently took the first bite of her Seiren meunière afterwards. Ave in return was only smiling at his beloved commanding officer, Hayate before taking the very first bite of his own Foie gras while enjoy this quiet, simple and yet romantic dinner together with the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami herself.

Both Ave and Hayate have definitely enjoyed their meal, as well as each other company. While eating their meal, they decided to engage in small conversation about Miura, Yagami Family Dōjō and how Ave in particular hasn't been visiting Yagami Residence for quite some times. According to Hayate, both Reinforce Zwei and Agito wish Ave to accompany them swimming again while Vita in particular missed those stories about his old life. She also added that Shamal, Signum, Zafira and Reinforce Eins also looking forward for his visit, as they wish to just enjoy some quality time together, away from any of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's related matters. Ave in return decided to promise Hayate that he would visit her and her family, namely her Guardian Knights and Unison Devices once Time-Space Administrative Bureau completely wrap Frozen Teardrop Incident up, as only by doing so that they could enjoy some quality free time together without leaving some loose ends.

After they finished their meal and Ave insisted to pay for everything tonight, Hayate ask him to accompany her for a little stroll across the pier area while enjoy the cool evening autumn breeze together with a pair of beautiful Mid-Childa's moons. Ave quietly decided to accompany his beloved commanding officer, Hayate, as he also enjoy Hayate's companion as much as her. Both Ave and Hayate were then reached the other side of the pier, as they decided to take a seat on the old wooden bench nearby. It was also when Hayate smiled at her beloved younger subordinate and protégé before asking him a question afterwards.

"Do you remember the night when you told me that you are willing to take half of my burden and shoulder it for me, Ave-kun? That night was also beautiful despite Break The World has supposedly destroy multiple multiverse and fuse them together into another newborn eternal reality na…" asked Hayate while still smiling gently at him as well, simultaneously. Ave in the meantime was only quietly gave his beloved commanding officer, Hayate an affirmative nod in which also indicates that he remember the said promise very well. "I was really happy, Ave-kun. Since your promise alone has give me strength to overcome almost anything na…" stated Hayate before she decided to pause her sentence briefly before holding Ave's right hand gently with her own hands.

"Hayate-san, I…" replied Ave back, as he unfortunately unable to find the right word to respond at Hayate's statement just now. It was when Hayate decided continue the previously unfinished statement of hers while smiling at her beloved subordinate and protégé, Ave as well, in return. "I'm sure Eins, Rein, Agito, my knights, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Vivio, Einhalt-chan and everyone else also feel the same when you made a promise to help them, Ave-kun. Especially after you choose to continue this newborn external reality's existence by renouncing The Edel Bernal's temptation in the past na…" concluded Hayate, as she also mentioned the choice that Ave made during his confrontation against Chimera Corps' supreme leader and self-proclaimed god, The Edel Bernal at the end of the First Defensive War itself.

"I only wish this newborn eternal reality to continue exist even after we defeat Chimera Corps together, Hayate-san. Since only by doing so that I can be together with those in which I truly love and cherish from the bottom of my heart…" calmly replied Ave back before he decided to also smiling at Hayate this time around. Hayate was only bashfully let a small chuckle out before thanking her beloved younger subordinate and protégé, Ave afterwards. "Thank you for letting me know that, Ave-kun. I'm sure Eins, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Vivio and Einhalt-chan in particular would also say the same thing if they heard that na…" thanked Hayate, as she gently leaning her face forward and plant a kiss on Ave's lip, in return.

"H-Hayate-san?" yelped Ave while blushing even redder when Hayate's lip met his. "Don't you like it, Ave-kun? Or you prefer Eins' or Einhalt-chan's instead?" playfully teased Hayate right after she pulled her lip from Ave's. "It's not because I dislike it, Hayate-san. You just caught me off guard before I could even started my own lo…" responded Ave back before he decided to swiftly stop his sentence while staring at Hayate as well, at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha. Eins and I already knew that since our Linker Cores are connected to one another, Ave-kun. Don't tell me that you have somehow forget about that na…" playfully replied Hayate back, as she decided to also remind Ave on how her, as well as Reinforce Eins' Linker Cores and magic circuits were connected with his after they fused together in the past, during Book of Darkness Incident.

"Of course I remember that vividly, Hayate-san. Since only by replacing Yuri's existence with my own that we could save Reinforce from her supposedly sad fate. It was when Reinforce's Linker Core and magic circuit melded with ours in the process, enabling her to completely reprogram Book of Darkness' Defense Program, NachtWal as a harmless auxiliary control-type Device for her own use afterwards…" quickly responded Ave back while simultaneously explain how he together with Hayate has inadvertently help Reinforce Eins reprogram NachtWal into a harmless auxiliary control-type Device in the past.

"Simultaneously, it also made us understands one another without even have to say or explain anything similar to those Newtypes and Innovators, Ave-kun. Although there are things that I would still love to hear from you personally na…" once again replied Hayate, as she expressed her desire to listen at Ave's supposedly love confession personally. Because of that, Ave decided to muster his entire courage and confess his true feeling towards Hayate afterwards. "If I won't become a burden for you and Yagami family, I always want to be together with you, Hayate-san. Since I love and cherish you as much as or more than everyone else, Hayate-san…" confessed Ave, as his slightly shaky voice started to slowly becoming less and less audible at the end of his love confession just now.

"Honma? Really?" bashfully asked Hayate with her heavily accented Kansai-dialect while smiling at her beloved subordinate and protégé, Ave as well, in return. "Hai, Hayate-san! Since I always wish to watch over everyone's future and happiness together with you, Reinforce and Einhalt if it also is okay to do so…" reaffirmed Ave, as he answered Hayate's question just now. "A, ha, ha, ha! I also love to watch over everyone's future and happiness together with you. Also, isn't it certainly more fun with Eins and Einhalt-chan helping us to protect those everyone that we all love and cherish dearly, Ave-kun?" replied Hayate back while accepting Ave's love confession as well, simultaneously. Hayate also expressed her desire to protect everyone's future and happiness together with Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt, as she has also certainly aware of both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt's feeling towards the aforementioned younger subordinate and protégé of hers as well, after all.

Ave in return was only smiling back at Hayate before he gave her an affirmative nod as well, shortly afterwards. "Thanks for accepting me and my greedy wish just now, Hayate-san. I most likely will cause you a lot of trouble from now on, but still, please take a good care of me…" thanked Ave while bowing his head slightly and smiled at Hayate as well, in return. "Likewise, Ave-kun. Please take a good care of me, my family and Einhalt-chan as well na…" responded Hayate back, as she decided to also bow her head slightly while smiling at her beloved younger subordinate and protégé, Ave at the same time. Both Ave and Hayate once again share another kiss before they headed back to Ristorante Rinaldi's parking lot afterwards.

It was certainly an unforgettable wonderful evening that they experienced and shared together, as Ave and Hayate could finally understand on how their feeling towards each other are indeed mutual after all. Even if many challenges would still await them ahead in their journey, Ave and Hayate would definitely more than capable to keep on moving forward while overcoming those aforementioned adversities together. Since under the blessing of Mid-Childa's blue moons and favourable blessed wind that protect them, Ave and Hayate would certainly never be alone in their journey beyond this eternal möbius of time that Break The World has created.

**THE END**

* * *

**ED Theme Song:** One Dream (Performed By: fripSide)


End file.
